Nuestra primera vez
by Juviadelasoledad
Summary: Juvia sorprende a Gray en su departamento y las cosas se ponen muy calientes


_**Nota: **_Hola soy nueva en esto pero igual espero que les guste este one-shotw de Fairy Tail

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima y es un lemon por lo pervertida que soy XD

Gray estaba regresando a casa para descansar un poco y cuando entra a su cuarto encentra a su dulce y tímida novia medio-desnuda ya que solo tenis puesto un sujetador negro con encaje y haciéndole juego unas bragas negras haciéndola ver muy sexy y muy apetecible.

Juu…vi..a que haces aquí y vestida así-dijo Gray algo nervioso al ver como estaba ella

Las mejillas de Juvia se encontraban tornadas en un rojo intenso y sus ojos vidriosos eran incapaces de mirar a los suyos. Se encontraba profundamente avergonzada por llevar tan poca ropa puesta, y Gray podía notarlo en sus constantes movimientos, en los que intentaba desesperadamente tapar su voluptuoso cuerpo. Tragó saliva mientras continuaba mirándola expectante, esperando alguna acción por su parte que le invitara a continuar con sus acciones.

-A…ah… G-gr-gray…sama- Gemía la chica débilmente mientras se aventuraba a mirar su rostro- J-ju-juvia desea esto desde el momento en el que conoció a Gray-sama… Juvia siempre ha querido que Gray-sama sea… el primero- continuó la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, apretándolo y resaltándolo aún más si podía a los ojos de Gray.

Gray realmente no savia que hacer con esa propuesta tan tentadora que le había hecho su dulce novia ya que ellos realmente no habían hecho "eso" aun. Pero al ver a su novia de esa manera no se pudo controlar y se abalanzo sobre ella y la empezó a besar tiernamente

Juvia tu realmente quieres hacer esto no te quiero obligar a nada que tu no quieras-dijo Gray con algo de preocupación

Si lo quiero, quiero que Gray-sama haga suya a Juvia-dijo Juvia tímidamente viéndolo a los ojos con amor

Y con esas palabras Gray acoto a Juvia debajo de él para besarla apasionadamente con ternura, amor y cuidadosamente, para cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva los unía aun.

Bajo él la chica se estremecía por completo. En el silencio de la habitación, su agitada respiración era lo único que se percibía. Le avergonzaba estar tan excitada, y hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, sus ojos llorosos y sus labios húmedos, entreabiertos e inquietos. Intentaba tapar su pecho que era incapaz de ser sostenido por la pequeña tela, y sobre todo sus señalados y erectos pezones. Del mismo modo, sus piernas estaban inquietas, juntas casi selladas, intentando ocultar lo que en su interior se hallaba, su sexo, tan húmedo que el líquido transparente y viscoso podía notarse como se deslizaba en el interior de sus muslos. Su cálido aliento caía directamente sobre el rostro de la chica, lo que la hacía intimidarse mucho más.

Dominaba esa situación y lo sabía. Ella se estaba entregando completamente a él, todo su cuerpo y su alma, sabía que tenía toda la libertad para hacer con ella lo que quisiera y eso le excitaba.

Agarró sus muñecas y tiró de ellas hacia ambos lados, separándolas de su cuerpo. Aquel impulsivo movimiento la hizo alterarse y forcejar, arquear su espalda, por lo que sus pechos comenzaron a botar al mismo ritmo que movía su cuerpo. Gray se deslizó sobre ella y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, intentando fundir ambas pieles para poder sentir como uno solo. La presión de sus senos contra su torso, sus piernas ahora abiertas y separadas y su embriagador olor pedían a gritos al mago de hielo poseerla por completo y consumar todos sus deseos. Comenzó a devorar su cuello con lentitud, primero pequeños mordiscos detrás de su oreja para ir bajando poco a poco hasta su escote. Lamía cada milímetro de piel para justo después soplar sobre ella y erizar todos y cada uno de los vellos de la chica, cuyo cuerpo respondía exponencialmente a todas esas acciones. Sus pezones cada vez se encontraban más y más erectos, completamente señalados en esa ceñida tela, y eran la presa perfecta para la boca ansiosa del mago.

Soltó sus muñecas y separó bruscamente la tela, dejando a la vista sus abundantes y desbordantes senos. Gray tomó a la chica de la espalda y la levantó de la cama, dejándola de rodillas sobre ella. Con su otra mano, agarró uno de sus pechos y lo apretó y amasó mientras despertaba agudos gemidos de placer de la garganta de Juvia. Su rostro daba aún más signos de excitación, era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos y sostenerle la mirada y sus labios estaban tan húmedos que un pequeño hilo de saliva podía verse correr por la comisura. Mientras seguía centrado en sus pechos, llevó sus labios hacia los de ella, primero bebió de su saliva, para seguidamente introducir su lengua tan profundamente como sus acciones permitían. Aquel beso los unió por completo, Gray la poseía por completo, la dominaba y guiaba por todas sus perversas acciones.

Separó sus labios de los de ella y los rodos por su piel hasta llegar a su cuello de nuevo. No tenía suficiente con aquello, necesitaba ahondar más en su experiencia y en el cuerpo de la chica. Bajó una de sus manos hasta la última prenda de ropa que la dejaba completamente desnuda. Acarició su vientre con la yema de sus dedos, suavemente mientras se deslizaba hacia el interior de sus piernas. Introdujo su mano bajo la ropa interior de la chica, y lentamente exploró la zona. Su acción la hizo retraerse y contraerse, debido a su timidez. De nuevo, el chico comenzó a besarla de manera ansiosa pero dulce, posesiva pero cálida, lo que la hizo relajarse de nuevo, destensar sus piernas. Siguió con su tanteo, adentrándose cada vez más entre sus muslos. La zona estaba húmeda y completamente empapada, lo que denotaba la más que evidente excitación de Juvia. El chico paso sus dedos por toda la mojada extensión y despertó un agudo gemido a la chica. Separó sus labios con los dedos y frotó su clítoris en círculos. Lo pulsó y restregó cada vez a mayor velocidad. La chica se retorcía bajo sus dedos, tensaba sus piernas, arqueaba su espalda y gemía con fogosidad.

Pasó su lengua lamiendo la piel entre sus senos, acarició su vientre y llevó sus manos hasta sus piernas, agarrándolas con fuerza separándolas al máximo. Alzó su rostro y miró lascivamente a la chica. Lamió sus labios y bajó su cabeza hasta introducirla entre sus piernas. Bebió todo el fluido hasta llenar su boca, para justo después hacerlo correr por el interior de su garganta. Apretaba sus labios con fuerza contra ella, succionaba su clítoris, lamía incluso mordisqueaba. Los fuertes gemidos inundaban el aire, gemidos mezclados con fogosidad y timidez. Apretaba tan fuertemente sus piernas que dañaba su piel, enrojeciéndola y amoratándola levemente. El tacto contra su lengua era suave y resbaladizo, a la vez que caliente y pegajoso. Le gustaba lamer esa zona intensamente hasta apenas sentir su mandíbula, sólo un leve cosquilleo. Si seguía a ese ritmo y el orgasmo de Juvia no tardaría en llegar, y no había imaginado que fuese a ser de esa manera. Separó su rostro del interior de los muslos y quedó de rodillas frente a ella. Sus labios estaban empapados, y el líquido corría por su barbilla deslizándose incluso por su cuello. Pasó rápidamente el dorso de su mano izquierda y secó la parte inferior de su rostro, sin apartar en ningún momento la vista del consumido cuerpo de Juvia. Desnuda, sudada y ruborizada, estaba totalmente a merced del mago, y deseaba y ansiaba que pasara a la verdadera acción para poder deshacerse totalmente en el placer.

Agarró de nuevo sus muslos y la atrajo hacia él, arrastrándola por la superficie de su cama. Encajó sus piernas en la cadera de la chica y rozó su sexo con la punta de su miembro. El leve tintineo de sus caderas rozaba constantemente sus partes más erógenas, impacientándoles.

-Gray-sama… e-es la primera vez de Juvia… por favor, trátame bien- dijo inesperadamente la chica mientras acariciaba tierna y nerviosamente la mejilla de su compañero.

De nuevo se fundieron en un profundo beso. Gray se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y la agarró de la cintura levantándola, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Volvió a posicionarse justo a la entrada de su sexo, y esta vez no lo pensó dos veces y la penetró con lentitud. Aunque ansiaba aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, al igual que la intensidad, el cálido, nervioso y lloroso rostro de Juvia le frenaba y hacía ser lo más comprensivo posible hasta que pudiera observar nuevas señales de placer procedente de ella. Le costaba trabajo penetrarla debido al tenso estado en el que se encontraba, así que para relajarla la beso de nuevo, despertando otra vez la pasión y lujuria en su interior. Mientras más se sumían el uno en el otro, mientras más profundizaban su húmedo beso, mejor entraba el extasiado miembro del mago en el interior de la chica. Evitó introducirlo al completo en su interior, sacándolo al exterior para repetir la acción varias veces con lentitud. En una de sus embestidas notó como el interior de la chica se terminaba de relajar, precedido de un lastimero gemido de dolor.

-J-J-Juvia, ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿Q-qué te sucede?-

-N-n-n-no es nada… ahora Juvia ya puede disfrutar completamente con Gray-sama…- le contestó la chica mientras comenzaba a besar ávidamente su cuello.

Esta vez los gemidos salieron de la boca de Gray, complacido por el hecho de poder desatarse por completo y por las acciones de su compañera. Volvió a introducir su miembro en el interior de Juvia, pero esta vez con más fogosidad y violencia. Ambos se derretían ante aquella sensación, y dejaban a sus cuerpos moverse de tal manera que el uno se acoplaba al otro hasta dar lugar a una sola y rítmica entidad. Las horas pasaban antes ellas efímeras, como si de segundos se tratasen, y ese tiempo era precisamente testigo de las acciones de ambos. Devoraron aún más sus cuerpos, rozaron aún más sus pieles y dieron lugar a todas las posturas posibles. La noche los acechaba, al igual que el final, el éxtasis a sus acciones. Se encontraban al límite de sus fuerzas y del control. Gray agarró a Juvia fuertemente de sus caderas y la embistió con tanta fuerza como le era posible una y otra vez. La potencia de la penetración la recorrió por completo, y la periodicidad impedía que su cuerpo se recuperase, acumulando cada vez más placer en cada recoveco de su ser hasta llegar al punto máximo e inevitable, su orgasmo. La chica gimió tan fuerte como sentía aquello, y se retorció sobre sí mista ante las incontables descargas eléctricas que la recorrían, siendo esas acciones el detonante para la llegada al clímax de su compañero.

Al terminar Gray cayó sobre Juvia exhausto y con la respiración agitada, mientras que Juvia aun jadeando y tomando aire abrazo a Gray con mucha ternura y amor

Gray-sama Juvia lo ama-dijo Juvia

Yo también te amo-dijo Gray mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente con ternura mientras los tapaba a ambos con las sabanas

Juvia está muy feliz escuchar eso departe de Gray-sama-dijo Juvia quedándose dormida en el pecho de su amado

Yo también-dijo Gray antes de quedar dormido también

_**Fin**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia es l primera que hago **_


End file.
